lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NovaTsukimori/Nova JUMP June (Booster Packs)
FUME-JP006 - C Front Line Linker LIGHT/Cyberse/Effect Level 3 1000/1600 If your opponent controls a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck and you do not, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Front Line Linker" once per turn. FUME-JP051 - R Chidori Dark Dragon LIGHT/Dragon/Impure/Effect Level -8 3000/2600 1+ Dragon monsters whose total Levels equal 8 Once per turn: You can delete 1 Impure Material from this card; destroy all monsters your opponent controls. FUME-JP027 - C Templar Knight Fulk LIGHT/Warrior/Effect Level 4 1800/400 This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the GY. While this card is equipped with an Equip Card, it becomes an Effect Monster with this effect. • Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Equip Card you control and 1 "Templar Knight" monster in your GY, except "Templar Knight Fulk"; destroy the first target, then Special Summon the second target. FUME-JP028 - R Templar Knight Godfrey LIGHT/Warrior/Effect Level 4 1600/1500 If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 "Templar Knight" monster or "Sacred Sword" Equip Spell Card from your Deck to the GY. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 Equip Spell Card in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use 1 "Templar Knight Godfrey" effect per turn, and only once that turn. FUME-JP043 - R Performapal Odd-Eyes Bulldragon DARK/Wyrm/Xyz/Effect Rank 4 2200/1700 2 Level 4 "Performapal" monsters, "Odd-Eyes" monsters, or "Magician" Pendulum Monsters Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower "Performapal" monster, "Odd-Eyes" monster, or "Magician" Pendulum Monster from your Deck. Once per turn, when your opponent activates a card or effect that would banish a card(s) in your possession (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the effect of that card, and if you do, banish it. If this card is destroyed and sent to the GY: You can add 1 face-up Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck to your hand. FUME-JP030 Blood Moon Asteroth DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect Level 1 Scale 0/0 100/600 Pendulum Effect: You can place 1 "Blood Moon" Pendulum Monster in your Deck into your Extra Deck face-up, except "Blood Moon Asteroth". You can only use this effect of "Blood Moon Asteroth" once per turn. Monster Effect: You can banish this face-up card from your Extra Deck; add 1 "Crimson Eclipse" Continuous Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Blood Moon Asteroth" once per turn. FUMA-JP076 - C Fury of the Crimson Eclipse Continuous Trap Card "Blood Moon" and "Rift Beast" monsters you control gain 1000 ATK during your opponent's turn. Once per turn: You can banish 1 face-up "Blood Moon" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, then target 1 card on the field; banish it. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Destroy 1 "Blood Moon" card you control or destroy this card. Category:Blog posts